1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an undergarment, for example a pair of panties, especially for women, made of a blank cut from textile material with edgings at the waistband and leg openings.
2. Description of the Background Art
Undergarments of this type, for example panties, usually include a one-piece or multi-piece blank cut from a textile material, wherein the edges of the blank must be bordered especially at the upper edge—the so-called waistband—and the leg openings. These edgings, for example a seam, are not only necessary to provide a finished edge that is resistant to raveling, but also to achieve elastic fitting of the panties to the body.
Known edgings of this type are achieved by folding over the edges and attaching elastic bands, wherein the connection of the parts usually takes place using seams made with thread. Edge folds with sewed seams not only increase the thickness of the material in these areas, so that they become noticeable especially under close-fitting clothing, but often lead to skin irritations. If thicker bands are used, into which the threads can sink, the edge fastenings are all the more noticeable under close-fitting clothing.
To avoid the annoying thickness of such edgings, it is also known to achieve edgings without folds by simply adhering or welding the textile material with the elastic bands. In this case, however, the raw edges of the textile blanks look unattractive. When an attempt is made to avoid the raw edges by means of folds, once again the thickness of the edgings increases, leading to unwanted visibility of the seams under close-fitting clothing.
In addition it is frequently observed as a disadvantage that especially the waistband, because of its width, on adhesion or welding with an elastic band, tends to undergo cross-sectional curvature when the panties are worn, since tension in the circumferential direction causes the elastic material to sink somewhat deeper into the body surface in the area of the longitudinal axis of the elastic band.